familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guest Voice Credits Season 4
Guest voice credits for Season 4 North by North Quahog :Lori Alan :Chris Cox :Hunter Gomez :Mike Henry :Rick Kuhlman :Don LaFontaine :Phil LaMarr :Bill Ratner :André Sogliuzzo :Nicole Sullivan :Wally Wingert Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High :Lori Alan :Drew Barrymore :Ralph Garman :Juanita Jennings :Arif S. Kinchen :Rachael MacFarlane :Anthony Morris :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Hillary Tuck :Dave Walsh :Wally Wingert :Steven Zirnkilton Blind Ambition :Lori Alan :John G. Brennan :Gary Cole :Gina Gershon :Mike Henry :Judd Hirsch :Rachael MacFarlane :Danny Smith :Jennifer Tilly :Patrick Warburton :Lisa Wilhoit Don't Make Me Over :John G. Brennan :Barclay DeVeau :Mike Henry :Indigo :Jimmy Iovine :Kevin Michael Richardson :Stacey Scowley :Gene Simmons :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Fred Tatasciore :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) :Lisa Wilhoit The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire :Jane Carr :Randy Crenshaw :Miriam Flynn :Ralph Garman :David Goodman :Mike Henry :Bob Joyce :John Joyce :Rick Logan :Denis Martell :Danny Smith :Fred Tatasciore :Jennifer Tilly :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) Petarded :John G. Brennan :LeVar Burton :Gary Cole :Barclay DeVeau :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Indigo :Phil LaMarr :Cloris Leachman :Len Maxwell :Natasha Melnick :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Nicole Sullivan :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Lisa Wilhoit Brian the Bachelor :Michael Bell :Jessica Biel :John G. Brennan :Nancy Cartwright :Chris Cox :Dr. Drew :John Erwin :Mike Henry :Mark Hentemann :Anthony Morris :Kevin Michael Richardson :Sebastian Siegel :Joey Slotnick :Fred Tatasciore :Jennifer Tilly :John Viener :Patrick Warburton 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter :John G. Brennan :Joanna Garcia :Ralph Garman :David Goodman :Denis Martell :Hillary Tuck :John Viener Breaking Out is Hard to Do :Lori Alan :Mo Collins :Paul Ganus :Hunter Gomez :Mark Hentemann :Phil LaMarr :Rob Narita :Joseph Seal :Fred Tatasciore :Brian Tochi :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) Model Misbehavior :John G. Brennan :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Rachael MacFarlane :Saundra McClain :Kim Parks :Kate Rigg :Danny Smith :John Viener :Patrick Warburton Peter's Got Woods :Alexandra Breckenridge :Gary Cole :Michael Dorn :Susana G. Esteban :Jonathan Frakes :Mike Henry :Rachael MacFarlane :Patrick Stewart :Fred Tatasciore :Gabrielle Union :John Viener :Adam West (actor) :Wally Wingert :James Woods The Perfect Castaway :Adam Carolla :Mike Henry :Phil LaMarr :Denis Martell :John Viener :Jenna von Oÿ :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) :Wally Wingert Jungle Love :Gary Cole :Chris Cox :Carrie Fisher :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Mia Maestro :Jay Mohr :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Nicole Sullivan :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) :Lisa Wilhoit PTV :Lori Alan :Gary Cole :Keith Ferguson :Ralph Garman :Hunter Gomez :Olivia Hack :Mike Henry :Maurice LaMarche :Phil LaMarr :Stacey Scowley :Chris Sheridan :John Viener :Adam West (actor) :Wally Wingert Brian Goes Back to College :John G. Brennan :Ralph Garman :Gina Gershon :Mike Henry :Mark Hentemann :Phil LaMarr :Anne-Michelle Seiler :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Fred Tatasciore :John Viener :Patrick Warburton The Courtship of Stewie's Father :Mo Collins :Carrie Fisher :Hunter Gomez :Mike Henry :Mark Hentemann :Phil LaMarr :Kim Parks :Kevin Michael Richardson :Jennifer Jean Snyder :Tara Strong :Fred Tatasciore :Patrick Warburton The Fat Guy Strangler :Bob Barker :Dave Boat :Alexandra Breckenridge :Max Burkholder :Barclay DeVeau :Robert Downey, Jr. :Margaret Easley :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Kim Parks :Will Sasso :Anne-Michelle Seiler :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Alec Sulkin :John Viener :Patrick Warburton The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz :Paula Abdul :Lori Alan :Tom Bosley :Gary Cole :Chris Cox :Charles Durning :Sherman Hemsley :Mike Henry :Mark Hentemann :Phil LaMarr :Sherry Romito :Marion Ross :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Amir Talai :Fred Tatasciore :Sarah Utterback :John Viener :Wally Wingert Brian Sings and Swings :Ricky Blitt :Mark Borchardt :Alexandra Breckenridge :James Burkholder :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Don LaFontaine :Mike Schank :Stacey Scowley :Chris Sheridan :Frank Sinatra, Jr. :Nicole Sullivan :Fred Tatasciore :Jennifer Tilly :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Audrey Wasilewski :Adam West (actor) Patriot Games :Lori Alan :Jeff Bergman :Tom Brady :Troy Brown :Carol Channing :Bob Costas :Mike Henry :Mark Hentemann :Jay Leno :Martin Savage :Alexander Siddig :Danny Smith :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Wally Wingert I Take Thee Quagmire :Adam Carolla :Stephan Cox :Bryan Cranston :Ralph Garman :Darrel Heath :Mike Henry :Beth Littleford :Christy Carlson Romano :Danny Smith :Nicole Sullivan :Fred Tatasciore :Alex Thomas :Jennifer Tilly :Alex Trebek :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) Sibling Rivalry :Randy Crenshaw :Gavin Dunne :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Bob Joyce :John Joyce :Phil LaMarr :Rick Logan :Wallace Shawn :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Alec Sulkin :Nicole Sullivan :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Wally Wingert Deep Throats :Lori Alan :H. Jon Benjamin :Ralph Garman :Gina Gershon :Mike Henry :Kate Jackson :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :John Viener :Frank Welker :Adam West (actor) Peterotica :Alexandra Breckenridge :John G. Brennan :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Stacey Scowley :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Nicole Sullivan :Fred Tatasciore :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Betty White You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives :Lori Alan :Alexandra Breckenridge :John G. Brennan :Michael Clarke Duncan :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Rachael MacFarlane :Chad Morgan :Charles Reid :Craig Reid :Kevin Michael Richardson :Stark Sands :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) Petergeist :Lori Alan :Carrot Top :Bob Costas :Margaret Easley :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Stacey Scowley :Danny Smith :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) Untitled Griffin Family History :Lori Alan :David Goodman :Mike Henry :Phil LaMarr :Judith Light :Chris Sheridan :Joey Slotnick :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :John Viener :Patrick Warburton ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' Stewie B. Goode :Lori Alan :Drew Barrymore :Noel Blanc :John G. Brennan :Mike Henry :Gary Janetti :Don LaFontaine :Phil LaMarr :Ron Livingston :Rachael MacFarlane :Kate Rigg :Will Sasso :André Sogliuzzo :Rory Thost :John Viener :Adam West (actor) :Wally Wingert Bango Was His Name Oh :René Auberjonois :Ralph Garman :Jennie Garth :Mike Henry :Larry Kenney :Phil LaMarr :Lynne Lipton :Rachael MacFarlane :Jason Priestley :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Tori Spelling :Fred Tatasciore :John Viener Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure :Lori Alan :Adam Borstein :Joy Behar :Michael Clarke Duncan :Bill Fagerbakke :Ralph Garman :David Goodman :Mike Henry :Ali Hillis :Rachael MacFarlane :Busy Philipps :Will Sasso :Danny Smith :Fred Tatasciore :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Audrey Wasilewski :Wally Wingert Category:Family Guy